


First Day of School (Timestamp 3)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Day of School, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Set three years after Coming Full Circle.  The Kent-Queen family gets ready for a very special day as Madison heads to her first day of school.





	

“Daddy!”

 

Turning toward the sound of an exasperated voice, Clark smiled, waiting for said voice to round the corner.

 

“Yes Maddie?” he asked, watching as his determined six-year old came into the kitchen.

 

“Daddy I can’t find my backpack … what am I going to do if I don’t have my backpack?” she asked him.  Bending down to look into her eyes, Clark smiled, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears.

 

“Well I don’t know what you’re going to do without your backpack but I’ll bet that if you go back upstairs and look in your closet on the left hand side you’ll find something interesting,” he told her.  Smiling, Madison turned on her heels using a quick burst of speed to jet out of the room, nearly knocking Oliver over in the process.

 

“Whoa lovebug, slow down!” he called out, watching her blurred form race up the stairs.  Turning back toward his husband, Oliver crossed the distance between them, placing a kiss upon the brunette’s lips.

 

“Good morning love,” the blonde said.  Smiling, Clark caressed Ollie’s face.

 

“Good morning,” he replied.  Pulling Clark into his arms, Oliver grinned.

 

“You know last night was incredible,” he told him, causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Why? Cause it’s the first time you’ve ever had three brunettes in your bed?” Clark teased.

 

“Hey I never said I wasn’t a lucky man,” Oliver reminded him.  Suddenly there was a tug on his pants and the blonde looked down, a smile emerging on his features at the sight of one of his precocious twins.  Reaching down, Oliver picked the three-year old up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Speaking of handsome brunettes,” he said.  The day that Clark had revealed he was pregnant with twins had been one of complete joy for Oliver.  Finding out that his husband was carrying boys had been even more incredible.  Though Madison was his baby girl and his first born, the idea of having sons to carry on the Queen name did fill him with pride.

 

“I hungwy,” Jackson said, his lower lip emerging in a very “Clark-like” pout.

 

“Well we can’t have that now can we?” Ollie asked, smiling as the toddler nodded.

 

“Okay big man, let’s get some breakfast,” the blonde said, bringing “Jacks” over to his booster seat.

 

“Ty!” Clark called out, quickly having to grab the napkins mid-air as Tyler super speeded into the room.

 

“Mornin,” he said.

 

“What have we told you about running in the house?” Clark asked softly, bending down to look at his other son once he’d climbed up into his booster seat as well.  Looking at his father, Tyler smiled.

 

“Don’t?” he asked, hoping it was the right answer.  Oliver was unable to stop the chuckle that emerged from his lips at his son’s innocent answer.

 

“That’s right we said don’t,” Clark told him.  Going over to the fridge, he filled two sippy-cups with orange juice, handing one to each of the twins.  Suddenly the napkins on the counter flew through the air again as Madison appeared, proudly holding up her backpack.

 

“Maddie run!” Jackson said, pointing at his big sister.  Oliver followed the toddler’s pointed finger till his gaze fell on Madison, whose own smiled wavered.

 

“Lovebug, you can’t run like that in front of your brothers, remember how we’re trying to make sure they don’t use their powers in front of people?” Oliver reminded her and she nodded.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she told him.  Smiling, Oliver made his way over to scoop her up, peppering kisses to her face as she squealed in delight.

 

“Stop Daddy I have to get my breakfast so I’ll be ready for school,” Madison told him, her voice slightly laced with seriousness.  Straightening, Oliver looked at her with a grin.

 

“Well I wouldn’t want to ruin the first day of school,” he told her in mock seriousness, setting her down with a kiss to her head as she climbed into her seat.  Placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Madison, Clark gave each of the twins’ smaller portions of the meal.

 

“Gabby will be here in fifteen minutes so we can take Maddie to school,” Oliver told his husband, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  Through everything that their nanny had been through, she continued to be a strong presence in their lives, especially after they’d revealed the super powered aspects of their lives.  She had become a loyal and valuable friend to the two men and an even better friend and protector to the kids.

 

“That sounds good … you working from home today or from downstairs?” Clark asked, knowing that he had a big meeting at the Planet today.  Something about restructuring the department.  Despite the three Pulitzer Prizes that complimented his resume, Clark still worried that their new editor-in-chief could have a difference in opinion.

 

“Downstairs till mid-afternoon,” Oliver replied, taking another sip of his coffee as he watched Tyler and Jack look at one another.  Watching the way their heads tilted in question every so often, the blonde was nearly convinced that the twins were able to communicate telepathically.

 

“Did I lose you?” Clark asked teasingly.  Turning to look at Clark, Oliver shook his head, motioning to their brunette-haired boys, who continued to look at one another.

 

“Still think they’re talking to one another?” Clark asked, watching Oliver nod.

 

“You’re probably not that far off,” he told his husband, placing a kiss on the blonde’s temple. 

 

“Daddy?” came a voice, causing Oliver to look over, meeting his little girl’s gaze.

 

“Sorry lovebug, what do you need?” he asked her.

 

“Is it time to go to school yet?” she asked excitedly.  Smiling, Oliver shook his head.

 

“Not yet, first you’ve got to brush your teeth … and no running,” he told her.  Flashing the same pout her younger brother had a few minutes earlier, Madison nodded and made her way out of the room at normal pace.

 

Suddenly the elevator began to move and Oliver checked his watch in surprise.  Gabby was nearly ten minutes early.

 

“Good morning,” came the young woman’s voice, causing the twins to bolt out of their seats, quickly running to greet their nanny.  Making their way out of the kitchen, Clark and Oliver smiled seeing the boys practically wrapped around Gabby’s legs.

 

“Okay I give, I give,” she said teasingly, looking down at the boys as they stepped back a bit.

 

“You’re early,” Oliver said, causing her to look over at the couple.

 

“Well I had a feeling that Madison was probably gonna get antsy, so I thought I’d come over early and make sure you all got off okay,” she said and Clark chuckled.

 

“Antsy … yeah that’s about the right word,” he answered.  “I just need to run up and grab my glasses and then we can go,” Clark told his husband.

 

“I go to!” Tyler suddenly said, running over to Clark, who scooped him up into his arms.

 

“Alright buddy, let’s go check on your sister huh?” he asked the toddler, who nodded.

 

Leading Jackson over to the play area, Gabby looked back at Oliver, who slowly looked over some papers on the end table.

 

“Are you nervous?” she asked, causing the blonde to look over at her in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry?” he replied.

 

“Nervous … I mean it’s not everyday that your little girl has her first real day of school,” Gabby pointed out.  Smiling, Oliver nodded.

 

“You’re right … and yes, I’m nervous,” he added, causing the young woman to chuckle.

 

“I’m ready!” came a voice from behind him.  Turning, Oliver looked at his baby and smiled as Clark followed behind with Tyler in his arms.

 

“Then I guess we’d better get to school then huh?” the blonde said.  Moving toward the play area, Oliver leaned down to give Jackson a hug and a kiss, repeating the action to Tyler as he made his way over from Clark’s arms.

 

“You two be good for Gabby, k?” he asked, watching each little brunette head nod in agreement.  “I’ll see you in a few hours,” he told them.

 

“Bye Daddy,” Jackson said, waving his little hand at both of his fathers.

 

“Bye Jacks, bye Ty!” Madison called out, already in the elevator. 

 

“Bye, bye!” they called out simultaneously. 

 

“Ready handsome?” Oliver asked turning to Clark.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” he replied and the pair said goodbye once more to Gabby and the boys before getting onto the elevator.

 

The limo ride to school had been tense for the two men sitting on either side of the little blonde, who had been content to chatter away about school, her backpack, the fact that her best friend Lily would be in the same class.  All too soon for Clark and Oliver, the car came to a stop outside the school, causing each of them to look at one another. 

 

Getting out of the car, Oliver held his hand out to Madison, who took it, allowing her dad to help her out of the car.  Looking up at the school, the little blonde smiled happily.

 

“Hi Maddie!” came a voice from down the street.  Turning, Madison waved happily, seeing her friend Lily and her mother making their way down the sidewalk.

 

It was in that moment that Oliver realized things would never be the same.  Feeling Clark’s hand clasp his own, he looked down at their joined hands, then up to the brunette’s handsome face.

 

“She’s still our little girl Ollie, no matter what,” Clark told him softly, confidently, knowing that the blonde had to be going through some conflicting emotions.  While he knew that Oliver loved all of his children, Madison had been their miracle and now … now she was taking her first steps away from them.

 

“Daddy?” As if hearing her for the first time, Oliver looked down at his angel, who looked up at him expectantly.

 

“Sorry lovebug, what were you saying?” he asked, squatting down till he was eyelevel with her.

 

“I said I have to go to school now,” she told him and he nodded, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes.  Pulling his daughter to him, Ollie placed a kiss against her hair before releasing her, giving her a smile.

 

“Have fun, k?” he asked and she nodded, her gaze trailing up to Clark, who grinned.

 

Leaning down, he scooped the little girl into his arms, giving her a sweet kiss and a hug.

 

“Have a good first day baby,” he told her, setting her back down.  Adjusting her book bag, Madison turned and took ahold of Lily’s hand with a giggle, the pair heading toward the school. 

 

Watching for a moment more, Clark and Oliver turned to get back into the limo, stopping suddenly upon hearing a voice.

 

“Daddies!” Madison called out, causing them to turn.  Madison smiled as their gazes settled on her.

 

“Love you!” she added, before heading once again into the school.  Smiling, Clark looked at Oliver, whose gaze continued to watch the door, tears threatening in his brown eyes.

 

“Are you going to be okay for this?” Clark asked, watching Oliver’s gaze shift to him in confusion.

 

“Okay for what?” the blonde asked, causing Clark to chuckle.  Leaning forward, he kissed his husband’s lips tenderly, a hand rising to stroke the blonde’s cheek as he smiled.

 

“For your first day with her at school.”


End file.
